


Under moonlights spell

by Harmonylite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonylite/pseuds/Harmonylite
Summary: When pyrrha and ren are bitten by werewolf thus turning them into werewolfs it's scary until they realise their  wolf form is not the sharpest tool in the shed, jaune and nora have to help keep their secret safe
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Under moonlights spell

Chapter 1 - a jump scare

It pretty peaceful living in the country, lots of trees, miles of space and that fresh air but it also meant you had to get up at the crack of dawn to go to your university in the city. The JNPR household was bustling with life at five in the morning as a tired ren was making pancakes already dressed in a green long sleeved shirt with gold stripes on the side, black pants and hair up in a loose bun while jaune made everyone’s coffees except Nora never Nora you only made that mistake once. Pyrrha was slowly dragging herself down stairs while Nora was zooming around making sure everyone’s stuff was packed and ready for the 2 hour drive to the city. "Why did we decide to live so far away, I don't know" pyrrha groaned as she sat down at the kitchen counter. "Because your parents and my parents didn't want us spending a fortune to live in house closer so they let us borrow this one my uncle still owns" jaune says as he hands pyrrha her coffee "thank you, I know that I just wish we didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn" she replied.  
"5 isn't the crack of dawn, that's at 4 silly" Nora said as she past the kitchen picking up her hot chocolate as she went. Nora was already dressed in her pink leather jacket , a white shirt with a sloth on it and jeans with her white and pink sneakers.  
"How you can always be this chipper in the morning is beyond me" Pyrrha says as she starts digging into the pancakes Ren hands her "It's cause I go to bed at reasonable time miss I will stay up until midnight watching vampire diaries" comes Nora's muffled voice from down the hall. Ren chuckles as he places two more plates down on the table with pancakes on it "Nora! Your pancakes are ready" he calls out as he turns off the stove and sits down at the table. Nora seemingly teleports to table at the word pancakes, "thank you ren!” she said as she starts inhaling her food.  
"Soo what classes do you have today" jaune asks pyrrha as he eats his own serving of pancakes, "Well both me and ren have that dissection in bio today, then it's vet science and a lecture on proper animal enrichment" pyrrha replies.  
"I am glad I haven't had to do an dissection, I don't think I could handle it" Nora groans from her finished plate ren grabs her plate and leaves to wash up.  
"umm..Nora you want to be a zookeeper though, you do realize your going have to feed some of your animals a deer leg or something" jaune replies "ok first off a deer leg is a whole lot different from cutting up an innocent creatures guts up, and secondly I am going for herbivore zoo keeping, so no deer legs there!" Nora says as she walks out of the kitchen. jaune shrugs not bothering to argue with her and gets up to go change upstairs. "Guess I should get ready as well” pyrrha sighed as she has one last sip of her coffee before leaving to change into her plain red shirt and brown jeans.

When Pyrrha walked into the biology classroom for the morning she was expecting there to the tables with dead pigs or sheep hearts for the dissection not a Huge grey wolf on one massive table in the middle of an semi empty room. "Umm....professor port why is there a dead wolf on the table?” Pyrrha asks as she and ren enter the class room. "Ahh! That is a question my dear girl and will be answered when the rest of your fellow classmates arrive" the teacher bellows.

Ren follows pyrrha as they go and sit next to Yang and Weiss. " this is weird right?” Weiss asks looking towards us "with port who knows" yang replies while shrugging. "This is the first dissection of the year maybe he just does it?" Pyrrha answer as the rest of their classmates filled into the room.

"Now I suspect all you have some questions as to why their is a dead wolf on the this table" Port bellowed. As he gestured to the beast on the table, "several" Weiss mutters under her breath. “today I have postpone our dissection so we may examine this specimen that was killed last night” he continued  
"it is rare that a wolf is killed so close to our town and rarer for then to be in good condition, this will allow us to see such a dangerous but magnificent creature up close" he said while he walked around the room "alright who wants to go first in looking at the beast?" He asked with a smile.  
All the students come up in pairs to examine the dead wolf. Pyrrha and ren are second last to examine it's body starting at the head Pyrrha nervously pokes around it's jaw while ren holds the mouth open a bit more. "Come on it won't bite" port shouts before wacking the wolf's body. The eyes on the head shoot open and it's jaws snap shut it's teeth grazing rens hand as he quickly tries move his hand away from its mouth  
"ahhhhh!" Pyrrha screams as the wolf makes a lunge for her as seems to suddenly reanimate. She holds up her arm to protect her self it's teeth clamp down on her arm. Yang throws at tray full of scaples at he wolf. The wolf let's go before wolf turns it's blind fury on the rest of the screaming class.  
It runs to attack yang but she threw her chair at the wolf causing it to yelp before leaping out the glass window in panic as the screams and running of the panicking students overwhelm it. Glass shatters over the grass outside as it sprints off into the woods near the university.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Weiss screeched at the professor port as he helped Pyrrha off the floor as she cradle her bleeding arm. "I don't know that wolf was dead this morning it had no heartbeat" professor port replied while checking Rens hand.  
"Well I think it might Have one right now! AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE CALL AN AMBULANCE! " Weiss yelled. Yang fumbles for her phone to start calling the emergency services. The click crack of heels are heard coming down the hallway "what in the blooming hell is going on in here!" Professor goodwitch yelled from the door her eyes widening upon seeing the state of pyrrha and rens injuries.  
Goodwitch Rushing over to Pyrrha to check on her shaking from as Pyrrha holds up her injured arm to her chest as tears running down her face. “Are you ok?" The professor asks softly knowing the answer probably is no, pyrrha shakes her head more tears trial down her face as she tries talk "I...it..it w-was supposed to be d- dead right?" Pyrrha stutters out as she looks to professor port.

Glynda's eyes narrow as she looks to port who is helping Ren bandage his hand "I will ask again Peter what happen” she question her voice ice cold port looks to her a look "I Brought in a dead grey wolf into class today that was previously thought dead, turns out it wasn't dead and it attack these two students before jumping out the window” port replied  
If port thought goodwitch glare was cold before it was down right murderous now "I don't have time to lecture you now I need to get miss. Nikos to the nurse offices but be in my office by the time I am done or so help me!" She threatens as she guides Pyrrha out of the classroom." Mr. Lie please follow me, you need to see the nurse as well" she orders, Ren walks over to Pyrrha while holding his bandaged hand up so not to jostle it.

They make their way to the nurses office with yang and Weiss trailing behind. "YES a grey wolf attacked two of my friends in the biology classroom at beacon university" yang almost yells into the phone "no this isn't a joke an-beep OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" Yang yells as she shoves the phone back into her pocket. "Why would I joke about a wolf being in the classroom!" yang vented  
"Hopefully their injuries won't require stitches" Weiss replies as they follow goodwitch into the nurse's office. "Oh gods what happen there dear" the nurse ask as she gently grabs Pyrrha arm lifting the cloth off to examine the wound. Deep red ring of teeth marks are seen on the skin, "That looks nasty, ok I am going to clean this up with some water and put some antibacterial ointment on it so it may sting a little bit" the nurse explains. The nurse does this to process to Pyrrha then repeats the process with Rens hand and rewraps the bandage around his hand. "alright that should do you for now, but make sure you go to the doctors to get some rabbies shots just to be safe ok" nurse, she says as she bandage On her arm , pyrrha nods her head she turns to look at Ren " have you let jaune and Nora know yet" she asks. Ren nods "yeah I just texted them it should take them a couple of minutes-" ren said before the door bursts open with a concerned looking Nora" ARE YOU GUYS OK! WHO'S LEGS DO I NEED TO BREAK!" Nora screams into the room, her eyes are wide as she rushes over to Ren and Pyrrha, hugging them protectively, she lets them go but rests her hands on their arms.

"Hey, what happen?" Nora asks gently upon seeing the tear tracks on Pyrrha face as she rest her forehead gently against hers.  
"We were attacked by a grey wolf in biology class, it was supposed to be dead, oh gods it was supposed to be dead " Pyrrha replies her voice wavering as new tears start forming in her eyes as she thinks about how close it came to ripping her throat out, "Hey your ok, your fine nothing is gonna get you ok, I've got you " Nora reassures her as she pulls her into another hug. Pyrrha looks over to Ren who is being hugged by jaune 'When did he get here I didn't even hear him come in' thinks Pyrrha as she tightens her hug with Nora. Ren pushes his face into Jaune's chest as he hugs him, jaune rubs small circles into his back in hopes it gives him some comfort. "Mrs. Goodwitch is it ok if we are excused from the rest of classes for the day?" Jaune asks her, "Yes you may, I will also give you all tomorrow off as well" she sternly replies.

"Thank you, Mrs. Goodwitch" jaune said as he just casually picks Ren up in a bridal carry "Jaune I can walk perfectly fine!" Ren yelps his slowly Redding face cause jaune to chuckle  
"Well this just in case you trip or fall, go to keep my boyfriend safe don't I" jaune quips with an easy smile, Ren grumbles into Jaune’s chest in effort to hide his blushing face.  
"Aww cuties, now Come on pyr let's get you home" Nora said as she released pyrrha from the hug, Nora gently brushes a stray tear away from Pyrrha cheek before tugging on her hand towards the door.  
_______________________________________________  
The drive home was quiet, no one really feeling like talking but jaune concerned eyes did keep wondering in the review mirror to make sure Pyrrha and Ren were ok. Nora on the other hand hadn't let go of Pyrrha hand for a moment  
Not even when they stopped in at the doctors for the rabbies shots.

"Alright Everyone get into your Pjs, Nora grab as many pillows and blankets while you are up their" jaune orders lightly. Pyrrha has a small smile as she follows a chuckling ren upstairs. " you got it!" Nora says as she rushes up behind Pyrrha and Ren.

  
Soon enough a pillow fort was built and pyrrha was snuggling into Jaune's side with Nora cuddling Ren on Jaune’s other side, With the noise of the tv playing new red riding hood movie. Pyrrha eyes slowly begin to close as she watches the giant black wolf appear on screen, her arm feels slightly tingling as she falls into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic so comments are welcome especially if you see any mistakes I may have missed  
> Also thank you wobblyjellyfish for being a huge inspiration for this au


End file.
